Age-related cognitive or physical decline can take many forms as individuals age. Examples of such decline include mobility impairments and the impairment in the ability to process, respond, and remember information. An example of age-related cognitive or physical decline is dementia. Dementia can relate to one or more conditions in which an individual gradually loses the ability to think, remember, make decisions, solve problems, or otherwise perform daily activities normally. An individual suffering from dementia may become easily confused and experience a decline in intellectual functioning that affects physical and emotional interaction, such as getting dressed, eating, or responding to stimuli. Symptoms of dementia can include personality changes, emotional problems, memory lapses, decreased ability to verbally communicate, and physical conditions such as eyesight deterioration, arthritis, and other sensory deterioration. Other examples of age-related cognitive or physical decline can include mobility impairments due to joint and muscle pain and weakness.
The two major types of degenerative (non-reversible) dementia are Alzheimer's disease and vascular dementia (loss of brain function due to a series of small strokes). The two diseases often occur together. Certain drugs can be used to treat some symptoms of dementia, but are often used to slow down effects as they cannot cure dementia or repair brain damage. Effects of dementia may worsen over time and decrease the effectiveness of drug treatment, which may result in a caretaker using an inappropriate or harmful drugs or amount of drugs to sedate or otherwise attempt to treat the individual.
Many individuals with dementia are cared for at home by family members, friends, other acquaintances, or paid medical personnel. Often caregivers are not prepared to provide the level of care needed by an individual suffering from dementia. A lack of understanding of personality changes and behavioral responses caused at least in part by dementia effects can result in frustration by the caregiver and inadequate care or even physical and emotional abuse of the individual by the caregiver.
Sensitivity training can be used to educate caregivers or otherwise help caregivers become more aware of their prejudices and have a greater awareness of particular challenges individuals suffering from dementia may face. Sensitivity training can include providing information about effects of dementia. Some sensitivity training techniques include providing information to caregivers about experiences of dementia sufferers to help caregivers develop a certain level of understanding and promote patience when interacting with individuals affected by dementia.
Other sensitivity training techniques include allowing caregivers and other interested persons to experience a simulation of some dementia effects. For example, a group simulation technique includes providing participants with tasks to perform while wearing certain components that affect the participants' physical and mental skills. The components can include popcorn kernels in a glove and/or shoe that decrease the participants' ability to sense with touch or in walking, and goggles with colored lenses that decrease the participants' eyesight. Pre-and post-tests can quantify changes in attitudes and results are tabulated. As a result of the simulation, and increased sensitivity, recommendations are reviewed with the group to help improve care of patients with dementia.
Although effective for group settings, the technique is not conducive to at-home training that can be experienced by caregivers unwilling or unable to participate in group training. In group training, for example, at least three people in addition to at least one participant are needed to conduct the training: (1) an observer, such as a behavioral professor that records participant actions and responses; (2) a facilitator that provides instructions to the participants; and (3) another facilitator that ensures the proper amount of popcorn kernels are used and other equipment is configured properly. At-home participants may experience difficulty in configuring the components. Furthermore, approximately seventy-five percent of individuals suffering from age-related cognitive or physical decline are cared for in an at-home setting. Accordingly, it is desirable for a system and method for simulating effects of an age-related cognitive or physical medical condition that can be implemented in at-home settings.